


It's all your fault!!!

by panna_acida



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why?" Kagami asked desperate, knocking on the door for the fifth time trying to catch someone attention in the now empty school. Or at last that's what the red head tought, seeing the hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all your fault!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaid/gifts).



He didn’t know how it ended like that, he didn’t want to know why Aomine was there, but here they are stuck in a closet, the handle broken in Kagami hand, in the dark room between mop and cleaning supplies, with a frowning Aomine, because yes he can’t see the other boy, but strange enought he can feel him even to well. Animal instinct would say Kuroko...

"Why?" Kagami asked desperate, knocking on the door for the fifth time trying to catch someone attention in the now empty school. Or at last that's what the red head tought, seeing the hour.

"Don’t know" was the brief answer from the tanned boy, who moved his head on the other side of the door looking at the wall.

"Aomine i didn’t ask you that, but if you want to answer something, good…" started Kagami moving his face in the direction of the voice "why are you here at Seirin?" that’s a really good question, frown the red head trying to focus on the few line he can see of the face in front of him.

"Uhm…" was the only sound that comes out of the taller boy mouth.

"That’s not an answer Aomine" started Kagami moving a little, just to find the other boy leg between his rubbing, his lower half. "Aomine stop" said Kagami stopping the leg of the other boy, with his hand letting the handle crush on the floor.

"I didn’t do anything, you are the one who started moving idiot!" grunted the boy removing the red head hand from his leg, starting to move again the said leg on the boy crotch, like nothing.

And that was the thing that irked Kagami to the breaking point, making the boy move a little, only to close the distance, to grab the other boy shirt making like that touch their noise, and their breath melt, and the air i the room buzz like fire.

"You didn’t do anything? YOU FUCKING DIDN’T DO ANYTHING?!?!?!" started the red head straightening his back and making their mouth nearly touch "YOU ARE THE ONE THAT PUSHED ME INSIDE THIS FUCKING TRAP, AND YOU HAVE THE COURAGE TO SAY YOU DIDN’T DO ANYTHING?!?!?" screamed Kagami, moving again but this time making their lips collide, with a little and surprised gasp rise from both of their mouth.

At that Kagami froze, and Aomine smirked starting to move his lips on the other one mouth, at the beginning lightly and then, seeing no rejection, with more convinction movement setting a rhythm in which the red head lost his mind, letting his body do everything for him, till the tanned one started to move one hand on his body tracing and tasting the muscle underneath the cloths making his mind start to work again.

"Aomine, stop... stop... STOP!" screached Kagami in panic going to hold the hand on his body, whitout actually moving that away, and panting a little.

"Why?" asked Aomine, starting to kiss the boy neck, sending chill trought the red head body "i think" another kiss near the ear "your body" another one near his lips "like it" and… Kagami stopped the tanned boy putting an hand on his mouth, before that tentalized mouth reached his.

"Ao…" started Kagami, but the door of the closet slammed open, stopping the boys and making the newcomers look at both boys with wide eyes.  
while Kagami looked at the boy with relief in his eyes, Aomine on the other end looked at the poor boy with a really palpable killing intent oozing out of him.

"Sorry i didn’t…" started the poor boy trembling and looking between the other two in front of him and shaking the hand in front of his face in fear.

"No no no…" nearly screamed Kagami finally being able to move out of that suffocating space, and the embarassing situatiuon "the door handle broke, look" said Kagami pointing at the object on the floor before sprinting past the new boy, very far from Aomine and the consequences of what happened behind that closet door.

Aomine on the other end, looked Kagami run away before pass over the other boy, following like that the red head to his house, and maybe to the confession he was waiting for a long time…

**Author's Note:**

> no beta'd sorry


End file.
